Runaway
by Awesometamez
Summary: Yugi Muto was a teen that had everything stolen from him from his other half after several months of loneliness he leaves to find him self and try to forget his love will anyone even notice his gone and what waits for him when he goes to a foreign country warning yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Yugi Muto was a short teen with black pointed hair magenta tipped hair and blonde bangs falling in his face, wearing his usual school uniform of blue jacket and jeans walking alone back to his home the Kame game shop.

Yugi had been doing that allot lately ever since his other half Yami had refused to go to the afterlife claiming that he couldn't leave his friends that he would have left behind. Yugi would say otherwise.

It had been 8 months since he had stayed on earth and for a while it was going fine but after a month things changed for the worst. His friends started to drift apart from him taking Yami to do as many things as they could but left Yugi all alone to fend for himself.

He was happy that Yami was happy and would have been somewhat alright with it if it weren't for the fact that Yami was never around and when he was, he was talking with his former friends. The thing that made him the saddest was that 2 months after Yami had decided to stay he's grandfather died. Yugi was hoping that maybe this was what they needed to help mend their cracking friendship. As sad as that may be, however none of his friends tried to comfort him everyone was making sure the great former pharaoh was okay.

Yugi was brushed of as if he wasn't really there he didn't have much family left all he had was his former friends, Arthur Hawking and his granddaughter Rebecca at least she tried to comfort him but didn't help much other than embarrass him. After that the game shop was deaf silent the entire house was silent, Yugi tried his best to keep open the old shop but it was getting more and more depressing for him to run the old place but kept it open because he had no income and he knew it would have made his grandfather happy.

Yami appeared un-affected after the first month not bothering to ask how Yugi was just expected that there would be home when he got home and the house to be somewhat decent than he didn't care what did he have to worry about he had friends, no evil freaks trying to kill him, he was living the life. Yami kept dueling upholding his title that Yugi had let him have claiming that he had one the tournaments so he deserved them Yami wasn't going to complain. Because of his dueling he was able to travel all over leaving with his friends all except one.

Yugi would often cry himself to sleep praying that they would take him back and things would go back to the way they once were but his pleas went un-answered. No one noticed him changing back to his old reserved self except for two people bullies who once they found out Yami wasn't going to protect him had a field day on him attacking him beating him within an inch of his life. That was in till the other person who noticed his new attitude came and took care of them, Seto Kaiba.

After dealing with the bullies Kaiba bought Yugi back to his mansion in order to clean him up, Kaiba being an excellent business man was able to get Yugi to talk about all that had happen over the last months, after he regained conciseness of course. Kaiba would never admit it out loud but he felt the urge to protect Yugi most likely because the smaller teen reminded him of when he was in the orphanage when he was alone fighting to get to from day to day.

After that Yugi spent allot of time with Kaiba and his little brother Mokuba they made most his days livable but they hardly could fill the gap in his heart where only one person could fill in the gap and that was his other half of his soul, his friend, his love, his Yami.

From the first time Yugi had met Yami he had a small crush on the older spirit which after all of the things that they went through it had evolved into full blown love. Yugi couldn't help what he felt who wouldn't be attracted to the spirit he was taller (than him) his bangs don't cover his face and his features were more defined to make him look less childish like his own and his striking crimson eyes that felt like they could peer into your soul.

Yugi could never compare so it was no wonder his friends decided to talk to him instead of Yugi at least that was the conclusion Yugi came up with. Kaiba's was that they were all blind bastards who couldn't see a good thing when it was right in front of them.

Yugi had grown accustomed to his lonely life but today was different he walked out of school he saw something that made his blood run cold. Yami was kissing his former best tea. After seeing that he ran half way back to the game shop in tears before slowing down to a walk crying all the way to the front door quickly unlocking it then closing it loudly.

Yugi was fed up this was the last straw for him nobody wanted him nor cared maybe it would have been better if he just got up and left. Yes that was what he was going to do he was going to leave behind all the bad memories and go off to where ever. He didn't care where as long as none of his former friends were there.

He packed a bag of all the essentials cloths, tooth brush, etc. In till his hands came to his deck and his puzzle his eyes welled up with tears and in a fit of rage he picked up his deck and threw it at the wall and doing the same to the puzzle leaving the cards and puzzle pieces scattered across the floor in till his eyes fell onto a certain card.

The Gold Sarcophagus the card that ended it all he crept over to it picking it up stuffing it into his pocket before writing a note for whoever found it, probly the Kaiba's the only ones that cared.

Yugi picked up his bag taking enough money to get him away from his home country, he called a cab to take him and after a heated argument he was given his ticket to the next flight out of the country Yugi didn't care where it went as long as it was away from his problems.

After his flight was called he found out it was to Las Angeles California half way across the world as he boarded his plane and he could feel butterfly's in his stomach as realization hit him but he pushed it aside feeling it was for the best. As the plane started to take off he said his final good bye quietly to himself.

"Good bye Yami."

* * *

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back with chapter 2 of runaway after i saw you guys reviews/favs/follows i got excited and started typing the next chapter so enjoy i don't own yugioh

* * *

Yami had been living the life ever since he got his own body. Yami was tall(er than Yugi) he had the same pointy black hair, magenta tipped but his blonde bangs shot up like lightning bolts. Yami had pale skin and wore the same blue uniform as Yugi except he had his jacket around him like a cape and black under shirt. Yami's most striking feature had to be his piercing crimson eyes. Yami was a lot more defined then Yugi which allowed him to look more like a teenager and less childish like Yugi, and his chest was slightly toned.

Yami with his baritone voice had girl and boys alike swooning over him always trying to get in his pants, however Yami never paid much attention to them. After begging Kaiba to get him fake papers (birth certificate, passport, etc.) he went to school and lived a normal life where there weren't crazy maniacs trying to kill him and his friends.

Yami's friends had hardly left his side since he had gotten his own body they went and did as much as they could to fill in for the 5000 years that he was trapped in the puzzle. He got to watch the magical moving light that his friends called a movie (it sounded more like shadow magic to Yami but he let it go) nearly sent a toaster to the shadow realm because it stole his bread (then he remembered he didn't have it anymore.) He was having so much fun but he always felt something was missing.

Yami always pushed it aside and tried to forget about it so he could have fun and spend time with his friends. Then the unexpected happened grandpa died. Yami was greatly sadden by the fact that the old man was gone he always thought of him like his own grandfather, but he had his friends there and they helped keep his mind off of it which helped greatly but them doing so they kept him from the person that needed him the most Yugi.

Yami tried many times to get to Yugi and try to comfort the smaller teen but his friends boxed him in and kept him from getting to the teen leaving him alone with the Hawkins. Yami was fine with Arthur but, his granddaughter made him angry for some reason he never really understood why but everything she did just annoyed him, Yami had no idea how Yugi could put up with the pre-teen the whole funeral.

Over the coming months he noticed that they started to drift apart from each other hardly talking to each other Yugi was a separate person and he didn't have to spend every second of his day with the older teen but when Yami only saw Yugi once every couple days made the former pharaoh sadder then he should have been he should be happy Yugi didn't have to worry about saving the world and could be his own person without Yami. That's what Yami wanted for him to be independent and be what he wanted.

Yami just wished that part of what Yugi wanted involved him even in the slightest would make the former pharaoh happy but alas Yugi didn't want anything to do with him for some reason he tried to ask Yugi about it several times but Tea or Joey always dragged them somewhere and he wouldn't get the chance, or Yugi would lock himself in his room and wouldn't come out for the rest of the night.

What really worried the former pharaoh was that Yugi spent a lot more time with the Kaiba's something had to have been seriously wrong if he was resorting to the Kaiba's for support. He tried to confront the taller teen about it but he shot him down and told him to ask the little one for the answer. If Yami could do that he would have already did it but he didn't care he threw him out of his office and sent him to deal with whatever was wrong on his own.

The former pharaoh cursed that they didn't have their mind link anymore so he could just read his thoughts to find out what had happened to make them grow so far apart. The mind link wasn't there anymore as far as he knew because he couldn't feel the others emotion coming through to him so he assumed it closed off when they got separate bodies.

But all of that was pushed aside because he finally found someone who like him for who he was and not what he looked like his friend Tea. She had asked him to meet her after school for something she wouldn't tell him what for but Yami wasn't worried so he went and Tea poured her heart out to him claiming to love the spirit and kissed him. Yami never kissing anyone before was intrigued by it and continued the kiss but he felt sadness tearing at his chest for some reason.

To celebrate the newly built relationship the group decided to go to burger world to eat and hang out. The group sat at their usual booth ordered and Joey and Tristan asked dozens of questions about the couple. After an hour of sitting at the booth Yami suddenly felt like his soul was ripped in half and for just a moment he felt an overbearing feeling of love, then loneliness, sadness, and finally heartbreak. All of these emotions came to Yami all at once making him collapse onto the ground causing a panic to go across the group all of them swarming to him to see if he was okay. Yami was unable to do anything but just lie there for several minutes in till the feeling pass and he got up and raced out of the restaurant ignoring the frantic yells of his friends.

Yami ran the entire way to the game shop he had to settle it he was going to find out what was wrong right then and there. The game shop had an eerie silence to it that worried Yami even more than before he walked in, even more quite than it had been for the past few months Yugi wasn't around doing homework or making dinner the house had an empty feel to it. Yami ran through the house searching for him in till he made it to Yugi's room hope fluttered in his heart slowly he raised his hand to the knob and turned he gasped at what he saw.

The room looked like it had been ransacked there was cloths everywhere Yugi's deck was scattered on the floor but what really got Yami was that the millennium puzzle was shattered pieces scattered in a pile with the cards. Yami first thought was that there was a robbery but the only thing that was missing was cloths, the god cards where still there with the rest of their cards the puzzle was shattered but still there. The next thought scared Yami the most was that Yugi had been kidnapped and that there was a new person trying to take over the world with that thought in mind Yami search for a ransom note.

He searched the whole room franticly not finding a note he ran downstairs to the living searching everywhere still nothing. Paranoia started to settle in and he started to search more and more franticly flipping the couches to look underneath moving the fridge to look behind it. After deciding that there wasn't one in the house part he went to the game shop part of the house and right on the counter in plain sight was a note. Hope crept back up to Yami as he picked it up hoping that he just went out to get groceries or something but it was quickly crushed as he read the note.

Once he finished reading and re-reading and re-reading again just to be sure that he read it right the former pharaoh fell to his knees and wailed. Harder and louder than he ever had before even when the seal of orichalcos took Yugi's soul because at least than Yami could get him back but now Yugi was gone and he was never coming back. At that moment Yami wasn't a god on earth, or the all mighty pharaoh of Egypt, he was a human with human emotions that left him feeling more alone then back when he was trapped inside of the puzzle. All Yami could feel was a feeling of emptiness that he didn't realize was there.

That was how the group found him all wanting to comfort the teen but was pushed away coldly in till Joey noticed the piece of paper discarded of the floor. Picking it up and reading it he froze time seemed to stop for a while in till he was pulled out of reality by Tea snatching the note out of his hands for her and Tristan to read. It read:

Dear who ever cares enough to find out I'm missing

I'm leaving I can't take the loneliness, the silence of it all I will and won't miss you I'm leaving the country so don't try to search for me you will never find me if anyone cares enough to try to find me I'm sorry Kaiba I had to do this even if you told me not to it's all too much but I thank you and your brother for making the last few months at least somewhat livable. Good bye and good riddance my former friends good bye Yami

From Yugi

After what seemed like hours Yami started to calm down his legs started to move on auto pilot, grabbing the note out of Tea's hands then running all the way to the Kaiba corp. tower. After a heated argument with the receptionist he was granted access to Kaiba's office. The elevator couldn't move fast enough in Yami's opinion. As soon as the doors were open he was gone running to Kaiba's door and opening it without knocking.

When Kaiba heard the door open he was ready to scream at whoever it was who dared to walk into his office without permission but his face quickly switched from anger to confusion as to why Yami of all people was in his office looking like he had just been hit by a truck.

"Kaiba… I need… your help" Yami managed to say through breaths all of the running he had done was finally getting to him. Yami handed Kaiba the note and Kaiba scowled at the paper before reading it then promptly got up and punched Yami in the face.

"Ah what the hell Kaiba!" exclaimed Yami clutching his now throbbing nose.

"Get the hell out of my office before I have security throw you out!" snapped Kaiba walking to his desk grabbing his laptop. Yami sat there shell shocked for a little while before getting up and talking a very lonely walk back to the game shop. Not feeling hungry Yami went up to bed early bringing for a night full of tossing and turning, nightmares and crying, begging and pleading for his light to come back to him.

* * *

While Yami was feeling depressed Kaiba drove back to his mansion and informed Mokuba of what had happened and they both knew what they had to do. They were going to find Yugi and bring him back or at least make sure he was alive.

* * *

I feel like i could have done better with Yami's reaction and stuff but im happy with this please review the more i get the faster i update thanks


	3. Chapter 3

sorry im uploading this two weeks later but i was sick last week and didn't feel like doing anything also I started a new story that i will be uploading also i will try to do regular updates every weekend either I'll update them both at the same time but that's only if i have time or I'll alternate weeks between the two anyway I don't own Yugioh i only own my oc in this chapter and my others in later chapters because they are me and my cousin and possibly some of my friends enjoy the story

* * *

Yugi sat on the plane trying his hardest to not burst out crying for the entire plane ride he lasted about an hour, and then he burst out crying it was pretty loud in the plane so it didn't attract the attention of many people except for the person next to him.

"Hey kid, are you alright where are your parents?" the teen that was next to him said to Yugi he appeared to be not that much older than Yugi with short black hair and a clear American accent, fair skin, and chocolate brown eyes that where filled with concern.

"Yes I'm fine and my parents are…" Yugi whispered to the teen not being able to tell the rest of it because he started to cry even harder which worried the older teen slightly not knowing what to do he just touched the younger teen shoulder to which he responded to by latching on to the elders shoulder and crying into the arm with a death grip.

"There, there it's okay shhh its okay calm down my name's Ryan what's yours?" The teen now known as Ryan cooed trying to get the crying teen to release the death grip on his arm so he could return blood to the rest of his arm.

"Yugi" Whispered Yugi after a few minutes of crying his little heart out through hiccups he was able to release Ryan's arm and start to wipe of some of the tears that stained his now puffy cheeks and red eyes. After a minute or so Yugi continued barely above a whisper "I'm sorry for bothering you Ryan."

Smiling slightly Ryan said "Nonsense what's a kid such as you doing on a plane all by them self?"

Scowling slightly Yugi snapped "I'm seventeen for your information!" his anger quickly left him and Yugi felt kinda guilty for snapping at the guy for a common misconception of him that he was younger than he really was. "I'm sorry for snapping at you Ryan it's been a tough couple of months."

Ryan smiled "Don't be I understand what it's like I had a rough patch in my life to, by the way I'm seventeen to, so what are you gonna do in L.A. do you have friends or family there or something?" Ryan didn't want to seem like a stalker but he wanted to help this kid for some reason.

"I don't know anyone in the entire United States actually I don't know what I'll do once we land." Yugi stated sheepishly.

"Well that's no good you'll just have to stay with me." Ryan said not knowing why he was offering a stranger that he just met to live with him maybe it was the innocents that radiated off the smaller teen or the giant pleading eyes.

"O no I wouldn't want to be a bother I could just stay in a hotel or something." Yugi didn't have a lot of money left the plane ticket was expensive but that was the price to pay to leave his old life behind.

"Nonsense do you even have enough money to afford a hotel?" when Yugi didn't answer him he continued "plus I'm sure my roommate would love you so come on it's not like you have much choice it's either me or the streets and trust me the streets of L.A. are not the nicest they would probly eat you alive."

Yugi sighed "I guess so, roommate what's he like?"

"Yeah! And don't call her a he or she might kill you." After the horrified look he gave him Ryan continued "Kidding she wouldn't do that so why don't you tell me a little about yourself." After he noticed how uncomfortable Yugi looked he decided to tell him about himself first.

"Well I'm the son of two former movie stars that died whenever I was around 13 my parents kept my birth a secret nobody really knew I existed except my family and because of that I was able to move in with my cousin whose parents had died along with my parents we are the same age and we have been living off are parents money that we inherited we started to go to public school we didn't make many friends we only have a few true friends because most of the kids at the school are rich snobs that don't know the value of a dollar the reason I was in Japan was because I was visiting my grandparents. Do you speak English because I'm not very good at Japanese as you can tell considering that took me a good twenty minutes to say that?"

Once Ryan had finished telling Yugi all about himself Yugi slowly answered him in English that he did know it thankfully Yugi had taken it and had picked it up pretty quickly but using it in a classroom and in real life were two different things and it scared him but he tried his best.

"Well I've told you everything about me care to tell me about yourself if that is okay with you I can tell the wounds are still fresh and all but it might help if you get it off of your chest." Ryan said

Yugi sighed but told him everything about how he the world champion duelist and all that had happened over the past few months from his friends ignoring him for the love of his life to his grandfather dying to no one even noticing him anymore Ryan listened to everything the teen said only stopping him to correct his English then going back to listening taking in all that had made the teen leave. Once the teen had finished Ryan spoke up

"Well they all sound like a bunch of idiots that can't see a good thing when it's right in front of their faces." Ryan stated simply

"Ra you sound just like Seto I swear he said the same thing when I would go over to his house." Yugi sighed loudly

"Well there is one thing you need to do for when we land in order for you to stay with me." Ryan said

"I'll do anything you've already done so much for me." Yugi said

"You have to enroll in to my school and go to school with me and finish school because it sounds like you haven't finished yet it might get your mind off things and who knows you just might make some new true friends."

Yugi smiled at that idea true friends something that he couldn't remember how it feels it sounded like a dream come true he just hoped it wasn't a dream because Yugi might not be able to handle the feeling of being alone again not after he had just made a true friend.

After that the two new friends just talked about anything that came to mind what their past like, what L.A. was like and other things the entire way until the plane landed in Yugi's new life.

* * *

well there's the next chapter it is kinda short but at least Yugi made a friend hehehe i made my self a character in this story and i have a semi important role in it anyway please check out my other story and review tune in next time for more Runaway


	4. Chapter 4

Tamez: Welcome back to Runaway finally like a month later I'm sorry that I haven't updated but I did put up a one-shot if that's worth anything.

Ake: It's not

Tamez: Shut up someone reviewed the other day and I saw it and was like people actually like this crappy story so I'll update it

Ake: Tamez doesn't own anything except his OC's except for the one based off me he will never own me!

Tamez: We'll see about that, on with the fic!

* * *

Yugi and his new friend Ryan got off the plane soon after it landed and went to baggage claim. Once they had everything they got a cab to take them to Ryan's house the ride was silent for the most part the only thing that broke the silence was the noise of the other cars on the road and Yugi gasping at all the skyscrapers that filled the sky.

The cab rode down a long rode filled with large expensive looking houses until they stopped at a huge white house no not a house, a house was a lot smaller, this was a mansion. The two got out of the cab got their bags and after a short argument over who should pay Ryan paid for the cab and they walked up to the large oak door.

Ryan got out his key to the door and opened it revealing a large staircase, white marble floors white walls and a chandler hung down from the ceiling. Ryan shouted out an 'I'm home' and there was shuffling of feet coming from a door way on the right side of the room seconds later a short slim girl with charcoal black hair and glasses wearing a maroon hoodie and sweat pants came into the room.

"Welcome home loser." The girl greeted the two "Whose the kid?" Yugi's eyes narrowed in annoyance, he was a teenager was that so hard to see!

"Nice to see you to Leah, this is a… friend of mine Yugi he's not a kid by the way I wouldn't call him one I don't think he likes being called a kid." Ryan said to the girl now known as Leah than continued "He's going to be staying with us for a while."

"How do we know that we can trust him to stay with us?" Leah asked eying Yugi suspiciously. Yugi who had been quite for the time being finally decided to speak up.

"Hello it's nice to meet you Leah-sama (A/N I'm not entirely sure how to use honorifics so please correct me if I'm wrong) and thank you for letting me stay with you both when I have nowhere else to stay." Yugi said using 'sama' in order to get on her good side.

"Yugi drop the honorific nobody uses them and she's not worth that nice of one." As Ryan finished saying that a small boy ran down the stairs and to Ryan and tackled him into a hug.

"Ryan I missed you!" The boy shouted Ryan chuckled slightly at the boy's enthusiasm. The boy was short slightly shorter then Yugi he appeared to be no older than 10 he had long black hair he was slightly slender with big brown eyes that seemed to sparkle with excitement he was wearing baby blue pajamas because it was still relatively early when they had arrived.

"Who's this big brother?" The boy asked looking at Yugi confusion written clearly on his small face.

"This" pointing to Yugi "is Yugi his going to be staying with us for a while. Yugi this is my little brother Ronald but you can call him master" Ron's eyes lit up while Yugi's face turned to absolute terror until Ryan busted out laughing once he had regained his breath Ryan continued "Just kidding man you should have seen your face Yugi it was price less!" Yugi let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in.

Yugi glared at Ryan than turned his attention to the smaller child "Nice to meet you Ron I'm Yugi a friend of your brothers."

"Cool will you play with me?" The boy asked looking at him with big pleading eyes that could make the coldest hearts melt but sadly Ryan had built up an immunity to the eyes and told the boy

"We both have to unpack Ron will play something in a little bit have you eaten yet?" Ryan asked trying to change the subject while Ron just groaned

"Yes mother, Leah made pancakes want some?" Ron asked

"No thanks I'm gonna show Yugi his room and then go and unpack" Ryan then turned to Leah "Was he good?"

Leah rolled he's eyes "Does he ever give me a hard time?" When Ryan just continued to stare at her she sighed and answered him "Yes he was good you can stop worrying." Ryan simply nodded and finally turned to Yugi.

"Come on Yugi I'll show you where you will be staying." With that Ryan finally left the entrance way and lead Yugi through the maze of a house giving him a quick tour showing him the essentials like the kitchen living room etc. Yugi had no idea how he was going to remember where everything was but decided to keep quite during the tour until they come to where he was going to be staying he turned to Ryan thanked him then walked in to his room.

It was a fairly large room with a queen sized bed with silk sheets and a few comfy looking pillows a 32' flat screen TV directly across from the bed, an oak desk of to the side of the room with a door leading to a bathroom and in another side of the room a walk in closet.

Yugi after picking his jaw of the ground from seeing that the room that was bigger than the game shop back home he started to unpack all of his belongings that he had brought with him when he left. Deciding he smelled he went and took a quick shower before heading down stairs to find everyone already in the living room Ron was playing on his Wii (Don't own) while Ryan and Leah were talking… about him!

He waited around the corner only feeling slightly guilty for ease dropping on what they were saying and listened in on their conversation.

"I trust your judgment cousin but are you absolutely sure that we can trust him I mean you just met the guy!" Leah said wearily not sure if they could trust the guy that Ryan had just met.

"Don't worry while he was sleeping on the plane I did a back ground check to make sure what he said was true and if he had a criminal record he's all clean I trust him." Ryan said confidently. Yugi felt slightly hurt that Ryan had snooped into his personal life but he tossed it aside because Ryan was standing up for him.

"I like him he seems nice Leah I'm fine with him staying here." Ron added his two cents not looking up from his game.

"See! Even Ron likes him I think you got out voted Leah." Ryan said mockingly

"O alright but this better not blow up in are faces." Leah warned

"It won't now will you stop worrying and make him feel welcome he's been through a lot lately and I want him to feel at home here." Ryan said "Yugi you can come out now were done" Ryan called making Yugi squeak and slowly walk into the living room with a slight blush on his face.

"I-m-m so-ory for eaves dropping on you it's just…" Ryan stopped him with the wave of his hand.

"Don't worry about it Yugi I was only messing with you." Ryan said than changed the subject "So who's coming over for thanksgiving dinner Leah?" Ryan asked his cousin and Yugi just looked confused

"What's thanksgiving?" Yugi asked innocently Ron gasped not believing that anybody could not know what thanksgiving was.

"You don't know what thanksgiving is!" Ron shouted

"Of course not he's not from America they don't celebrate it in any other countries but here Ron just "o'd" and Leah decided to answer both the older teens' questions

"Well Ryan, Madison, Antonio and Kylie are all coming over and Yugi, Thanksgiving is a day that Americans eat a huge feast and give thanks for all the things they have and we're off of school for the week well at least here other places might just get a few days off of school."

"That sounds nice the whole giving thanks an-"Yugi was cut off by Ryan saying

"And there's a huge sale the next day well not really now sales are starting to show up on the day of thanksgiving. Thanksgiving used to be about family and giving thanks now it's turned into a huge sale."

"Alright Ryan enough ranting you guys want to go out and do something?" Leah asked and was answered by a yawn from Yugi who smiled sheepishly at her "Or we could stay home and take a nap if Yugi would prefer that."

"No it's fine you guys go out and have some fun." Yugi said quickly not wanting to ruin everyone's day.

"No it's okay I wasn't up for going out really either that flight was long I might just take a nap myself." Ryan defended Yugi "Or Yugi why don't you tell Leah and Ron about yourself I already told you about us why don't you tell them?" Yugi looked nervous to tell the two but eventually he started to tell them and once he started he didn't stop until he said everything about him and the last few months before he ran away from home.

"Those bastards." Leah said angrily

"Leah watch your mouth in front of Ron." Ryan said even though he was thinking the same thing.

"Well it's almost lunch time do you guys want me to make something to eat? "Leah asked trying to lighten the air of sadness that surrounded them. They all nodded their approval after Leah finished they all eat making light small talk then watched a few movies until Ron had passed out on the couch and Yugi was ready to follow him.

"Why don't you go upstairs and go to sleep Yugi you'll need it." Yugi mumbled something sleepily got up and went to his room. Ryan chuckled slightly to himself than turned to his sleeping little brother scooping him up and carrying up to his room changing the boy into his pajamas tucking him in and kissing him on the forehead good night. Ryan retired to his own room for the night too lazy to change into pajamas he just stripped down into to his boxers and collapsed onto his bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Over the next few days Yugi had gotten very well situated everyone treated him like he was part of the family. On Thursday it was thanksgiving Yugi awoke to the smell of turkey and fresh biscuits being baked. Yugi practically glided down the stairs to the kitchen where all the delicious smells were being omitted from.

After nearly being assaulted by Leah Yugi went into the living room to find Ron watching TV and Ryan rubbing his red hand. After laughing for a good ten minutes at Ryan Yugi eat breakfast and watched TV for a while after a few hours there was a knock at the door Ron ran and answered the door. There was three people waiting their one was a tall dirty blond hair slime figure fair skin tone and grey eyes wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans this was Madison.

Next to her was Kylie Madison's best friend, Kylie had dirty blond hair like Madison, Kylie was much taller than Madison however standing at 5'9 she was wearing a brown hoodie and black jeans similar to Madison she had glasses and blue eyes that showed boredom.

Lastly was the boy standing behind them his name was Antonio he was shorter than the girls and had short black hair brown eyes fair skin and was slightly younger than the other teens but not by much he was wearing a black plain t-shirt and blue jeans and black and red Vans.

"Madison, Kylie!" Ron yelled giving the two girls a hug Kylie cringed at the contact but forced herself not to push the boy away Madison hugged back even though she wasn't a big fan of kids she made an exception for Ron.

"What am I chopped liver?" Antonio asked Ron giggled slightly and let go of the older teens and gave Antonio a hug as well. Once they were done with the greetings Ron dragged the teens into the living room.

After a quick introduction of Yugi to Ryan's friends and a threat from Kylie they all watched the football that was on TV. Yugi didn't really get what was so cool about it but gave the other teens the benefit of the doubt.

After a while Leah called everyone into the dining room for dinner where she laid out tons of food including turkey, stuffing, mash potatoes, corn, bread rolls, and lots of pie, one that Madison had brought with her. Once everyone had sat down with their plates piled high Ryan called for everyone to not start eating yet eyeing Yugi out of the corner of his eye that already had his fork half way to his mouth. Ryan explained that everyone had to tell something that they were thankful for.

"I'll start, I'm thankful that I have such wonderful friends that are in good health, and that I have enough money to support what little family I have left and that Leah knows how to cook so well because this looks great." Ryan said and it went clock wise so Leah went next.

"I'm thankful for my cousin who took me in during one of our darkest hours and that we have such a wonderful life and friends that have stuck by us through all of our troubles." Leah said than Ron went followed by Madison, Kylie, and Antonio than finally Yugi was up next.

"Well I guess I'm thankful for my grandpa for taking care of me over the years at that he is doing good where ever he is, I'm thankful that even though I had lost all hope in people I meet some of the best people in the world that took me in and fed me and asked nothing in return, which I will repay you for one day, and I'm thankful that I'm able to get a second chance at happiness and can hopefully forget all the pain that I've had over the past few months." Yugi said

Once everyone had finished saying what they were thankful for they all ate until they could barely stand up, not being able to walk all the way home Ryan just let his friends stay the night. Yugi trudged up to his room and collapsed onto his bed and gave out a content sigh as he shifted into a better position and fell into a nightmare less sleep. Yugi had hardly thought of Yami the whole day.

* * *

Yami had a horrible week he barley ate or drank anything he hadn't talked to his friends sense he ran to Kaiba's for help on finding Yugi. Yami hardly slept and when he did he would have horrible nightmares of Yugi getting hurt and he could do nothing about it. After those dreams he would usually cry and scream for Yugi to come back for a while until his lungs burned and his tears ran dry.

But on Thursday he felt the worse because he had gotten sick he had a fever and he would go into coughing fits for a minute or two until it passed and he even threw up what little he had in his stomach a few times. Not knowing what to do with modern medicine he called Joey he trusted him out of everyone else so he asked him to come over and help without the others.

Joey agreed and had given him some Tylenol and soup then sent him to bed to rest. Yami slept most of the day not having a single dream thankfully but was awoken suddenly when a huge coughing fit hit. The ex-pharaoh coughed into his hand for several minutes when the coughing finally subdued Yami looked down at his hand and was horrified to see blood staining his hand.

* * *

While Yami was dealing with his sickness, at the Kaiba mansion a small boy was sprinting to the door to a study knocked on it twice before throwing it open and running up to the desk saying

"Seto, Seto look at what I found." The small boy said waving an envelope in front of a teen known by most as Kaiba. Kaiba took the envelope opened it then scanned through it than smirked.

"Mokuba ready the chopper we're going to America." Kaiba said. The boy known as Mokuba hurried to do as the teen said as the boy left Kaiba muttered to himself "I found you Yugi."

* * *

Tamez: I finally finished I'm sorry if it sucked but it was long so I hope that makes up for that slightly

Ake: Why don't I want Yugi to stay with us for a little while his so cute!

Tamez: Stop complaining just be happy I made you good looking I could have made you a troll

Ake: Whatever Tamez wrote this at 3 am in the morning on thanksgiving that's why he made it thanksgiving here

Tamez: Am I evil for leaving a cliff hanger with Yami?

Ake: Yes but not as evil as me!

Tamez: We will see about that anyway please review it will help a lot because if a lot of people review and say they like it, it makes me happy enough to write my other story (which I'm thinking of changing the name of it) will also be updated soon anyway thanks for reading review!


	5. Chapter 5

Tamez: Okay so I'm gonna try to write the next chapter of this story let's hope I don't get sick while writing this chapter.

Ake: Knowing your luck you probly will.

Tamez: O well let's see how far we get.

Ake: Tamez doesn't own Yugioh or the characters except his OC's (minus the one that is based on me of course.)

Tamez: On with the fic!

* * *

Yugi had slept for a while but he had awoken around one in the morning and couldn't fall back asleep. Yugi decided to get a glass of water, he crept through the halls careful not to wake anyone up. He reached the kitchen noticing that someone (probly Leah) had put away the left overs sometime after he had went to bed and grabbed a bottle of water as he was about to take a drink he noticed a sound.

It sounded like a giant sealing fan curious Yugi started to slowly walk over to the living room. Then Leah came out from down the hall shortly followed by Ryan jumping down from the stairs holding a shot gun. Ryan ran to the window and looked out then quickly turned around.

"Leah did you piss off the Russian government again!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Again?" Yugi asked quietly to himself.

"No I didn't you idiot, where did you get that shot gun?" Leah asked kinda scared of the answer.

"No time for questions!" Ryan exclaimed as he opened the front door and raced out shortly followed by Yugi with Leah and tow.

"Are the others still asleep?" Yugi asked Leah.

"Probly those guys could sleep through the apocalypse I swear." Leah said shaking her head. "Give me that!" Leah commanded taking the shotgun out of Ryan's hands and taking it inside and quickly coming back out.

The helicopter landed and shortly after two people jumped out. One was a tall brunette with cold blue eyes and a glare to match he was wearing a white trench coat while the other person was considerably smaller about Yugi's height, he had long unruly black hair that went down his back, gray eyes and a small smile on his lips he was wearing blue jeans and a striped shirt with a yellow vest covering it.

Once the brunette saw Yugi he promptly walked over to him grabbed his arm and started to drag him towards the helicopter. Ryan ran in front of the brunette and held his arms open blocking his path.

"Hey what do you think you're doing!" Ryan asked. The man was rather scary but he was willing to step up to help his friend.

"That's none of your business." The man said and tried to push past Ryan who refused to move.

"Kaiba can you put me down please." Yugi asked nicely

"No I'm taking you home let's go, move out the way before I make you move." Kaiba threatened.

"Ni-sama! Can you please stop kidnaping Yugi and stop threatening the people who live here before he calls the cops." Mokuba said to the brunette who simply huffed and let go of Yugi and turned and glared at Ryan instead.

"Ryan what are they saying?" Leah whispered to Ryan.

"I told you, you should have taken Japanese." Ryan whispered back.

"Who the hell are you two?" Kaiba snapped at Ryan and Leah

"You're on my property I don't have to explain myself, who are you?" Ryan asked

Kaiba sighed "If you must know my name is Kaiba Seto and I'm here to take Yugi home."

"His home is here with his friends that actually care!" Ryan said

"Kaiba my home is here I can't go back to Domino I'm sorry I'm not wanted there" Yugi said walking over to Leah and Ryan wrapping an arm around their shoulders "these are my friends they care about me unlike anyone else. They were there for me to help at one of my lowest times and they didn't even know me."

Kaiba sighed once again "Fine stay here I hope you know what you're doing." Kaiba walked up to him and handed Yugi a piece of paper with numbers on it "Here call me if you change your mind or if you want to know what's happening in Domino, remembers about time zones." Kaiba said walking back to the helicopter Mokuba followed him without question.

"Hey thanks Yugi for saying all that but how do you know that guy?" Ryan asked

Yugi smiled "He's an old friend of mine that even after Yami came he still stuck by me, he may look like a bad guy but he's really a big softy."

"I'll take your word for it if I had to look at those eyes any longer I think I would have turned to stone." Ryan said with a shudder

"Could you please speak in English and tell me what just happened?" Leah pleaded Ryan proceeded to explain what happened in Japanese which earned him a slap upside the head from Leah which made Yugi giggle, Yugi then explained what happened in English.

"That guy seemed like a jerk and that kid looked way to nice are you sure that they are related?" Leah asked

"Yes they are if you knew them better you could see the similarities between the two." Yugi answered

"Well I don't care I'm tired I'm going to bed night guys." Ryan said as he walked back inside followed by Leah.

Yugi stayed behind and watched the helicopter fly off. 'I miss Domino but my home is here with my new friends even though my heart was shattered my new friends are helping pick up the pieces and put them back together'

"Hey Yugi you coming back inside or what?" Ryan called from inside breaking Yugi from his thoughts.

"I'll be there in a second." Yugi called watching as Kaiba's helicopter was completely out of sight Yugi went inside and back to bed he was able to fall asleep with no problems his dreams were all happy.

* * *

"Ni-sama why didn't you tell him about Yami?" Mokuba asked his older brother.

"Because he's happier with those people let him be, we can only respect his wishes." Kaiba answered.

"This coming from the guy that was about to kidnap him before even hearing what he had to say." Mokuba said grinning

"Go to sleep we got a long flight ahead of us." Kaiba said not looking at his brother

"Good night Ni-sama." Mokuba said yawning

"Night Mokuba." Kaiba whispered as he flew back to Domino to spread the good news that Yugi was alright and get everyone off his back.

* * *

Tamez: yeah that was pretty short and it kinda sucked, but it was essential to the plot so I will focus on Yugi for the next chapter or two then I'll say what happened to Yami because there are things I need to do first.

Ake: Yeah you were right on this chapter sucking.

Tamez: I tried to at least make it funny somewhat not really.

Ake: Whatever review it gets Tamez to write faster.

Tamez: I may not answer all of your reviews but I do read them and I love them they make me smile. So I'm gonna try to finish this story because I have another story that I want to write so I'll try to update more I won't start another story until I finish one of my stories.

Both: Review!


End file.
